The biomedical research projects described herein cover the basic sciences of biology, chemistry, and microbiology. Dozens of undergraduate and graduate students work on these projects during a given year. Because the primary mission of CSULB is undergraduate education (the highest degree offered is M.S.), these faculty work closely and are in daily contact with their research students. This environment has proven to be stimulating and motivational for minority students; we propose to build on our successful MARC Program and school-led pre-professional program by this application. We are convinced that the support requested will provide the opportunity for many students from under-represented ethnic groups to experience first-hand the excitement of contributing to the advancement of biomedical research in the basic sciences. Each year more than a dozen such students will be involved in the research projects described. Our experience at CSULB would indicate that many of these would continue graduate education in the biomedical sciences.